Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam
The Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam was a party on Club Penguin, that started on August 22 and ended on September 4, 2013. It was a combination of three different parties; the Summer Party, Water Party, and a Music Jam. The party was also heavily based on the Disney Channel Original Movie Teen Beach Movie. Free items Announcements Spike Hike Spike Hike confirmed this party in a tweet on May 29, 2013. He wrote: He made another announcement for the party on June 20. He tweeted: Polo Field Polo Field made another announcement about the party with a video. His post said: He then posted the official name of the party on the blog, along with a special video by Ross Lynch and Chrissie Fit. His post said: Trivia *This was the first combination of three parties in Club Penguin. *This was the last sponsored party of 2013, as Spike Hike confirmed on Twitter that the rest of the parties of 2013 would be original. *The three special emotes for the party were a beach ball, a surfboard and a flower. *The party was originally planned to end to September 3, but was extended an extra day. *The Cove's design was kept after the party. *In "The Spoiler Alert awards", it was voted the best party of 2013. Glitches *At first, when you would go in the Big Momma's Backstage or buy something in the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Catalog, you would receive a note just like in the Star Wars Takeover. However, this was fixed on August 24, 2013. This only happened to non-members. *In The Stage, there is the music for The Haunting of the Viking Opera,The Vikings That Time Forgot and My Awesome Life - The Herbert Story despite the play being Ruby and the Ruby. *There was a glitch where you could go onto the Mascot stage at Big Momma's Backstage. To get there you would have to click to the left in Big Momma's before you enter the Backstage to get on the Mascot Stage. Gallery Sneak Peeks Spike Hike Confirm Tweet for Summer Music Jam.png|Spike Hike confirming the party Spike Hike Waiting For Party.png|Spike Hike telling everyone to wait for the party GameOnTBM.jpg|Hallie, Ross Lynch and Chrissie Fit on a Game On for the party TeenBeachMovie.jpg|Another picture of Hallie, Ross Lynch and Chrissie Fit on a Game On NOEEEES.png TBM Cast with Cutouts.jpg Screens Homepages TeenBeachPartyHomepage.png|The first homepage graphic for the party TeenBeachPartyHomepage2.png|The second homepage graphic for the party TeenBeachPartyHomepage3.png|A part of the third homepage graphic for the party TeenBeachPartyHomepage3-1.png|Another part of the third homepage graphic for the party TeenBeachPartyHomepage3-2.png|Another part of the third homepage graphic for the party TeenBeachPartyHomepage3-3.png|Another part of the third homepage graphic for the party TeenBeachPartyHomepage4.png|The fourth homepage graphic for the party Login Screens 0730-Teen-Beach-Homepage-Teaser-1 4-1375322503.jpg|The first login screen for the party Teen Beach Teaser Login 2.png|The second login screen for the party Teen Beach Teaser Login 3.png|A part of the third login screen for the party Teen Beach Teaser Login 3-1.png|Another part of the third login screen for the party Teen Beach Teaser Login 3-2.png|Another part of the third login screen for the party Teen Beach Teaser Login 3-3.png|Another part of the third login screen for the party Teen Beach Teaser Login 4.png|The fourth login screen for the party Rooms Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Beach.png|Beach Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Big Momma's.png|Big Momma's Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Big Momma's Backstage.png|Big Momma's Backstage Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Cove.png|Cove Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Dock.png|Dock Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Epic Wave.png|Epic Wave Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Forest.png|Forest Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Highway.png|Highway Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Plaza.png|Plaza Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam School.png|School Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Stadium.png|Stadium Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Town.png|Town Other CP TBM FACEBOOK AVATAR.jpg|Club Penguin's Facebook icon for the party TBM Promo.jpg TeenBeachLogoffScreen2.jpg MapSummerJam.png|The map during the party Emotes Beach Jam 2013 Emoticons Beach Ball.png|Beach Ball emote Beach Jam 2013 Emoticons Surfboard.png|Surfboard emote Beach Jam 2013 Emoticons Flower.png|Flower emote Videos Club Penguin - August Party Sneak Peek Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Announcement Club Penguin Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam - Official Trailer Club Penguin Teen Beach Movie - Exclusive Interview with the Cast! Club Penguin Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam - Sneak Peek Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Game On Commercial Let's Hit The Beach in Brighton! - Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Tour Guide Description Names in other languages SWF Music *Beach *Big Momma's *Big Momma's Backstage *Cove, Snow Forts *Dock *Epic Wave *Forest *Highway *Plaza *Stadium *Town External links *Teen Beach Movie Wiki Category:2013 Category:Parties of 2013 Category:Sponsored Parties Category:Teen Beach Movie